Birthday Gift (Piggeh x Mr Chair) Oneshot (Pewdiepie fanfic)
by haiitspocky13
Summary: It's Mr. Chair's birthday and Piggeh has a gift for him! Fail Summary is a fail. HOLY M RATING BATMAN! Contains lemon. boyxboy U no lyke, U no read. NO LIKEY NO READY! Just don't read if you don't enjoy yaoi. :3 Piggeh x Mr. Chair


Mr. Chair pulled away the paper and picked up another new book, looking up and smiling at his little human friend.

"Why thank you, Cutiepie!" He said cheerfully, hugging his dear friend Marzia.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Chair!" She chirped in her endearing accent.

Mr. Chair sighed, sitting on the couch as he watched her skip off to be with Pewdie. Two familiar statues plopped down on the couch next to him. The diamond statue leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the chair-humanoid.

"Happy Birthday, Chaise!" She squeaked.

"Thanks, Alice." Mr. Chair said, smiling his timid smile.

Stephano gave Mr. Chair a side hug, tousling his hair good naturedly.

"_Bon anniversaire_, Chair." The golden statue laughed, placing a blue papered box into Mr. Chair's hands.

Mr. Chair pulled the paper away, revealing a new book (of course, that's what he always wanted) and season 4 of Hetalia. (courtesy of his fellow anime lover, Alice.) He looked up at them, excited about the dvd of his favorite anime and another book he had been dying to read.

"Thank you guys, so much!" He laughed, giving the couple another hug.

_**CRASH!**_

The three looked around, surprised by the sudden ring of something shattering.

"Stepanoooooo! Help me!" Pewdie called out, letting the trio know that it was only Felix being clumsy. As always.

Stephano sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I better make sure he's okay. You remember what happened last time. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Chaise. This is your... 7th year being 21?" Stephano asked, taking his girlfriend's hand and pulling her up.

Mr. Chair nodded. It was the 7th July 2nd after that cold December night he became half chair. He knew that he hadn't changed in appearance or gotten any taller, so birthdays didn't seem so normal anymore. It was as if time just wasn't a thing to him.

"And it's almost your 19th 23rd birthday!" Mr. Chair laughed.

Stephano rolled his eyes.

"No. My birthday is canceled. Fuck that." He half growled-half chuckled.

Alice crossed her arms. "C'mon,_ mon amour_. You're so pessimistic sometimes. I can't wait to have my 2nd 23rd birthday!" She giggled, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled, rolling his eyes and leading her away to help Pewdie.

Mr. Chair smiled at the adorable couple. The two statues were like day and night sometimes. Ying and yang. That was what made it cute though.

Two arms wrapped around Mr. Chair's waist, bringing him into a tight hug against a warm torso. He turned around, coming face to face with his pink haired friend Piggeh.

"H-hey!" Mr. Chair breathed, smiling nervously.

Piggeh nuzzled Mr. Chair's cheek with his own, still holding the smaller man.

"Happy Birthday, sexy boy." Piggeh purred.

Mr. Chair blushed. He breathed in the scent of his crush, wishing desperately that he didn't have a thing for the slightly older man. Of course he had fallen for the biggest slut he knew. The shy, timid, soft spoken, gentle, helpless, pushover, nerdy Mr. Chair was in love with his complete opposite. His heart pounded in his chest as Piggeh let go of him and walked around the couch, plopping down right beside him. Piggeh's seductive magenta eyes sparkled with held out a little pink box and a small white envelope, smirking deviously. Mr. Chair opened the box, revealing an assortment of candies and chocolates. He smiled at the surprise, heart warmed by the fact that Piggeh had gotten him something less obvious than a book. (Though that would be fantastic too, as books were probably among his top 3 favorite things.)

"Thank you, Piggeh! I've been really craving some lately!" He squeaked, smiling excitedly.

"I knew you had a sweet tooth." Piggeh purred, eyes trained on the envelope.

Mr. Chair scratched the nape of his neck nervously. Almost any time spent around Piggeh made him nervous. He used to be afraid that his friend would rape him or something, but now he was afraid for much more complicated reasons. Every single love he had ever experienced ended in heartbreak. Mr. Chair's kind heart and trusting nature often got him into the most unusual and cruel situations. Over the years he learned that the heart doesn't break even, and he always comes out on the worse end. He had only had a handful of relationships, (including a short run with a barrel, which still causes conflict every now and then) but he had become very afraid of them. Putting your heart out only for it to be shattered is hard. Mr. Chair choked down his random outburst of negative thoughts, examining the little white envelope. He slid his index finger along the seal, breaking the flap open. The slip of paper sliced his porcelain skin, blood dripping down his finger.

"Ow!" He yelped, pulling his finger away from the envelope.

Piggeh grabbed his hand and licked the drops of crimson, earning a deep red blush from the smaller male. Mr. Chair's eyes widened, surprised and flustered by the fact that his roset haired friend had just licked him. Mr. Chair shook it off, not allowing himself to satisfy the grinning pig-humanoid with his nervousness. He pulled the piece of paper from the envelope, weak eyes taking a moment or two to adjust to the beautiful cursive writing.

"Happy Birthday! I've got a surprise for you, but it has to wait until after the party. Meet me in the library when everyone leaves. Love, Piggeh. ~Yeh!~"

Mr. Chair blushed, looking up to find that his roset haired friend had suddenly gone elsewhere. He sighed, leaning back and tucking the envelope into his green sweater. Great. This party is going to last forever. He looked around, watching the utter chaos of a party in the ballroom of Brennenburg. Parties in the castle ballroom almost always went like this.

1. Gonzales hits on Alice and starts a fight with his twin Stephano.  
2. Irresponsible Dad nearly kills his son on the bike.  
3. Oni does creepy purple troll stuff.  
4. Pewdie breaks stuff.  
5. Jennifer hates Marzia for having Pewds as a boyfriend.  
6. The pigs are perverted. (as always)  
7. Skully talks in his fake French accent to mock Stephano.  
8. Slenderman is scary. (nothing special)  
9. Some of the chairs do ecstacy. (Mr. Chair doesn't partake.)  
10. Everyone gets too drunk to stand up right. (save a select few people)

Mr. Chair sat on the couch, smiling slightly at the comically disturbing scene before him. Jennifer was staring daggers at Marzia, who was recording a video with Pewdie. Oni was in the corner with Slendy, having a rape face contest. Mr. Chair wasn't sure who was winning. It was hard enough to tell when Slendy wasn't a contestant. How can he have a rape face? HE DOESN'T HAVE A FACE! Skully and Gonzales were inching closer and closer to having Stephano's foot going strait up their asses. (70's Show reference? I think so. XD) Pewdie broke a flower pot. Of course. Irresponsible Dad broke his son's arm off, earning a loud "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! " and replying with an even louder, "I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" Mr. Chair sighed. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

The party finally died down, as everyone was either:

A. horribly drunk  
B. dead tired  
C. both A and B

Mr. Chair waved as all of his friends began to slip away back to their rooms. Pewdie and Cutie held hands, waving as they teleported back home. Irresponsible Dad cycled out of the room, backflipping and smashing his son's head against the doorway as he went. Oni and Slendy disappeared creepily into the shadows. Ruben's mom carried her son out, smiling her horrifying smile as she left. Stephano and Alice slipped away with a final "Happy Birthday", looking as tired and statue-like as two statues possibly could. Mr. Chair waited for a moment, anxiety and excitement fluttering around in his stomach like butterflies. He dashed down the hallway, eager to see what Piggeh was up to. He stopped outside the library door, nervousness and paranoia taking him over for a few moments. This is sketchy... He dismissed it, ignoring his better judgment and deciding to go for it anyway. He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it out of his dark green eyes. He fixed his white dress shirt and green sweater, then took in a deep breath before opening the library door.

A few candles burned on various surfaces, casting a soft glow through the dark room and onto a trail of blood red rose petals. Wait... What? Mr. Chair absentmindedly followed them wondering why they were there in the first place. He stopped a few feet before the trail ended, looking up and blushing. There sat Piggeh, stretched out on the green sofa. An unreadable look glimmered in his eyes. Mr. Chair stood there, unable to do much but stare in awe at his object of affection. Piggeh stood up, slinking over to Mr. Chair slowly with a confident smirk. The pink haired man took Mr. Chair's chin in between his finger and his thumb, gently tilting his head up to where their eyes met.

"Well, well, well. Is that a blush I see, Mr. Chair?" Piggeh purred, tilting his head to the side.

Mr. Chair cast his eyes to the floor, unable to completely tilt his head down. Piggeh lifted a finger, tapping it on Mr. Chair's lips.

"What's wrong? Pig got your tongue?" He chuckled.

Mr. Chair's blush deepened as Piggeh grabbed his wrist, leading him to the sofa. He sat him down so that Mr. Chair's legs were loosely entangled in his. Piggeh lifted Mr. Chair's hand to his lips, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. Mr. Chair's blush never faltered, still silent and awe struck. Piggeh was kissing his knuckles in a candlelit library decorated with rose petals. This was definitely not how he thought he was going to spend the night of his birthday.

Piggeh kissed up Mr. Chair's arm and shoulder, stopping at his neck. Piggeh kissed his collarbone, sucking lightly on the sensitive patch of skin. "Ah! Piggeh! N-no!" He gasped, throwing his head back. Piggeh smirked, pulling away.

"S'okay. I know already."

Mr. Chair's eyes widened.

"H-how did yo-you know?" He stuttered.

Piggeh chuckled. "Please, I'm not blind babe. I see the way you look at me. You want me. You can't just say you're not interested." He said, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Chair sighed. Of course. Piggeh leaned in, resuming his previous actions. He bit down on the brunet's neck to leave a bright red mark, earning a yelp from him. Piggeh grinned, placing his lips over Mr. Chair's and bringing him into a passionate kiss. Mr. Chair's eyes closed, consumed in this fantastic dream. He had always been mesmerized by the pink dyed hair, sun-kissed skin, mischievous smirk, seductive magenta eyes, and smooth milk and honey voice of the tall, muscular boy. Mr. Chair moaned, giving Piggeh the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Piggeh teased Mr. Chair's tongue with his own, exploring the warm wet cavern with interest. He slid his hands under the brunet's shirt, feeling the soft, flat stomach. Mr. Chair ran his fingers through pink hair, playing with the pair of velvety pig ears. Piggeh pulled away to let them both take a breath.

"You love me, right?" Piggeh asked, biting his bottom lip.

Mr. Chair nodded.

"Can we try something?" He asked.

Mr. Chair nodded again.

Piggeh smirked. He leaned back in and began to kiss the boy in front of him once more. He held him at the hips, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his pants. He began to undo them, unzipping them and peeling them off. Mr. Chair gasped, watching as Piggeh slipped the green sweater over his head. Piggeh tossed the brunet's clothes to the floor, looking over the boy with a lustful haze in his eyes. He slipped a hand into Mr. Chair's boxers, brushing his erection slightly. Mr. Chair threw his head back, biting his bottom lip hard. Piggeh continued his ministrations, stroking him painfully slow.

"Nhn! Percy!" He moaned.

Piggeh smirked, picking up the pace.

"You like that?" He purred, pumping faster.

Mr. Chair's breathing hitched as he came, spilling his seed into Piggeh's hand. Piggeh licked away the sticky white substance, kissing Mr. Chair so that he tasted himself. Mr. Chair crinkled his nose, surprised by the strange foreign taste. Piggeh chuckled softly. Mr. Chair blushed, pushing Piggeh against the arm rest.

"Your turn." He purred, failing at trying to sound confident and seductive like Piggeh.

Mr. Chair began to unbutton the man's black skinny jeans, pulling them off and neatly laying them across the back of the sofa. He pulled away Piggeh's boxers, heavily unsure of what he was doing. He kneeled , lowering his head down. He gave the tip of the erection an experimental lick, earning a soft moan. He licked up and down the shaft, beginning to get an idea of how to please his new lover. Piggeh moaned as Mr. Chair took the full length into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip. He threaded his fingers through the brunet hair, gently pulling and pushing. Mr. Chair moaned, sending vibrations down the length. Piggeh breathed deeply, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Mr. Chair teasingly hummed, knowing that Piggeh wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Ah! Chaise! Please!" He groaned, knotting his fingers in the soft chocolate brown hair.

Mr. Chair bobbed his head, moaning softly as he did. Piggeh gasped.

"Chaise! Fuck!" He moaned, spilling his seed.

Mr. Chair sat up, swallowing every bit. He actually kind enjoyed the taste this time. It was weird, but almost tasted a bit like... pineapple? He leaned in and kissed the pink haired boy, who was just coming down from his high. Piggeh panted, stroking his lover's cheek.

"There is no way this is your first time." He breathed with a grin.

Mr. Chair nodded. "Yes it is!" He yelped, eyes wide in embarrassment.

Piggeh chuckled. "Then I guess you're just a natural." He purred, embarrassing the brunet further.

He began to pull off Mr. Chair's boxers, causing the brunet to blush even more, if it were even possible. Piggeh looked over the young man with admiration, taking in every detail. His porcelain cheeks were flushed a dark shade of reddish-pink and his eyes luminous green eyes hazed over. His chocolate brown locks were messy and tousled. His pretty pink lips were slightly agape, short breaths passing in and out. His smooth white chest was rising and falling heavily. His milky white legs were folded beside him, his arms in between his thighs as if to cover his erection.

"God, you're fucking beautiful." Piggeh purred, sucking on Mr. Chair's collarbone to leave more tags of possession. Once he was pleased with the little red lovebites staining the milky white skin, he looked up. He cupped Mr. Chair's cheek, looking into his eyes with both love and lust.

"Do you want to go all the way?" He asked, pushing stray tendrils of hair away from emerald orbs.

Mr. Chair nodded, a look of uncertainty, worry, and nervousness in his eyes. Piggeh leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

Mr. Chair smiled sheepishly, looking down at his small hands.

"I trust you, Percy."

With that, Piggeh laid the small man onto his back, propping his head up on a plush red throw pillow. He reached under one of the couch cusions, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Mr. Chair's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you have that here for this?" He gasped, a little bit offended.

Piggeh laughed, tousling chocolate brown locks.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. It was already there. I just knew it was here for uh... yah." Piggeh chuckled, trailing off at the last part.

Mr. Chair knew that the first part was a lie. Piggeh _would_ do something like that. However, he believed him about the rest. Mr. Chair relaxed, not sure exactly sure what to expect. Piggeh popped the cap on the lube, coating three fingers with the slick clear substance.

"Don't worry. I'll take it slow."

He slipped one finger into the tight entrance, earning a yelp.

"AH! Cold!" Mr. Chair cried, shivering slightly.

Piggeh continued, beginning to prepare the small man. Once Mr. Chair had adjusted, he slipped in another finger. Mr. Chair bit his lip, holding back a cry of pain. Piggeh continued, not really enjoying the pain he was putting his lover through. He scissored his fingers, stretching the ring of muscles out. Once Mr. Chair was comfortable, he entered a third, knowing that even three fingers wasn't going to compare to what was to come. He pulled his fingers out, causing Mr. Chair to whimper at the loss. Piggeh smirked, now aware that the sensation hadn't been all bad. He covered his length with the lube, positioning himself and slowly pushing in. Mr. Chair tensed, still unprepared to accommodate the larger young man's size.

Piggeh waited, patiently allowing Mr. Chair to adjust to his size. After a few moments (that felt like an hour) Mr. Chair nodded, letting Piggeh know it was okay to move. Piggeh began to move slowly, rocking his hips. Mr. Chair moaned, eager for more.

"F-faster!" He stuttered.

Piggeh obliged, thrusting in faster. Mr. Chair yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Piggeh brought the brunet's head to where he could kiss him, trying to distract from the slight pain. Soon, the pain completely melted away, only leaving behind the soft moans coming from both boys.

"Anh~ You're so damned tight!" Piggeh purred.

"Nhn~. P-percy... Harder!" Mr. Chair moaned, digging his fingernails into the older man's shoulder blades.

Piggeh angled himself, looking for that sweet spot. He finally hit the bundle of nerves, sending flashes of white hot pleasure through Mr. Chair's senses.

"Ah! Haaaaaaaa~. Right there!" He mewled, throwing his head back and tightening his hold around. Piggeh's neck.

Piggeh angled himself to hit that spot over and over, making Mr. Chair cry out in ecstacy. He reached out and grabbed the brunet's member, stroking him to help him out. Mr. Chair's breathing quickened. He couldn't take much more. He could feel himself about to slip. He arched his back, filled to the brim with pleasure.

"Per-Percy! I'm go-going to- Nhnhaaaa~!" He mewled, reaching his climax and spending himself on their chests.

His lover's orgasm was enough to push him over the edge, allowing him to reach his own climax.

"AH! Chaise!" He moaned, spilling his essence into his little lover.

He fell down out of exhaustion, splotches of white flashed in his vision. He pulled out of him, wiping both of them off with a small towel that was also conveniently placed behind one of the couch cushions. They both came down from their highs, panting and huffing heavily. Piggeh wrapped his arms around Mr. Chair, pulling them close together. He pulled down a plush white throw that was draped across the back of the sofa, covering them both up with it.

"That was amazing." He purred softly into the brunet's ear.

Mr. Chair sighed in content, snuggling into the roset's chest and nodding slightly in agreement. The new couple snuggled in silence, content and warm in each other's embrace.

"I love you, Chaise." Piggeh purred lovingly, peppering his lover's neck with feather soft kisses.

Mr. Chair looked up, capturing Piggeh's lips with his own. They shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart, and laying back.

"I love you too, Percy." Mr. Chair purred.

Piggeh smiled a genuine, loving smile as his new boyfriend fell asleep in his arms. He stroked the soft left cheek of Mr. Chair's face, very, _very, VERY_ in love. He felt his eyes getting heavy, willing him to fall asleep with the peaceful brunet. He pressed a soft kiss to Mr. Chair's soft pink lips as he drifted off to sleep, whispering into his ear barely audibly.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Chair."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''

O.O Maaaaaannnnnn. First lemon I've ever written. **WHAT THE FAHK IS GOIN' ON?** Anyway... I was asked to write this for a special friend. I **HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, BITCH!** No, jk. I love you. Fail lemon is a fail. So, this story was written for my friend's birthday. I was watching That's 70's Show when I was writing. XD Also, I almost died at the pineapple part.** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN?** I'm sorry. I hear the weirdest shit at school. Fail lemon is a fail, once again. I don't know if I'll ever do something like that again... I feel weird.


End file.
